


Stained

by nihil_goddess



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihil_goddess/pseuds/nihil_goddess
Summary: another old fic~ like...from 2010...O_o





	Stained

“That’s not very nice you know,” the blonde sitting on the couch murmured, “So? He doesn’t have to know it was me,” replied the spikey haired one. “Yeah, but we’re the only ones here right now and I’m not taking the blame for it this time, Reita” the blonde retorted. “Come on Uruha, we can just say we know nothing about it,” Reita shot back with a smirk.

“Whatever,” Uruha sighed as he buried his head back into his book. He always loved showing off in front of his friends, he made sure to always pull out the latest book he was reading, letting everyone know just how literate he was.

Suddenly foot steps began to come down the stairs as their other friend Ruki walked into the living room, yawning and making his presence known. “Oh, Uruha, Rei, you guys are still here?” Ruki asked bewilderedly, “I thought you had already left?”

“Nope, we stayed around while you napped. We really have no place else to go right now,” Uruha answered back. Ruki smiled pleasantly as he sat on the couch, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I don’t mind, I was just wonder-…” suddenly Ruki’s eyes grew twice their size as he grabbed his beloved shirt, “…WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ON MY FAVORITE SHIRT?!” Ruki exclaimed as he grabbed the shirt that was now sporting a huge red stain on it.

Reita couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he thought about how he had ingeniously stained Ruki’s shirt with a special substance that looked difficult to get rid of, but was actually pretty simple to remove. But of course, Ruki didn’t know that. He wanted to play a harmless prank on Ruki, he knew it would go over well....right?

“What is this?! This wasn’t like this yesterday! Who did this?!” Ruki demanded. Uruha simply rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Did you do it Reita?!” Ruki’s menacing eyes were so intense, Reita could’ve sworn they were burning into him.

“Nope, It wasn’t me,” he lied through his teeth, “I didn’t even realize that shirt was there until you picked it up.”

“Ugh! Whoever did this is gonna fucking pay!” Ruki hissed. He grabbed his shirt and stomped up the stairs and into his laundry room.

As soon as he was out of sight, Reita burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe how dramatic he is!” Reita let out through muffled giggles. “That was such an asshole move,” Uruha interrupted his laugh fest. “You know how much Ruki loves that shirt, he had gotten it custom made and everything.”

“Relax Mr. Goody two-shoes that shit comes off.” Reita brushed him off. He knew that it was just a joke, he didn’t mean any real harm from it.

“It’s not that it comes off, it’s just the fact you did it,” Uruha said in a serious tone.

“It’s a joke, sheesh, don’t get so butthurt,’ Reita replied. "He’ll realize that it does come off and then just move on.”

“Sorry I just left like that,” Ruki said as he walked back into the room. Reita quickly spun around and poker faced at him. “It’s alright,” he stuttered. “I don’t even know how long the stain was there. I hope not long, and I hope that it comes out.” Ruki bit down on his bottom lip. A gesture that Reita personally found adorable.

“Did you use the fancy detergent?” Reita added with a smile. Ruki laughed, “Fancy or not, I just hope that damn stain comes off.” “Well as long as it comes off,” Reita half smiled. Uruha cleared his throat, a sign for Reita to stop bullshitting Ruki.

“I think it’s time for us to go home,” Uruha announced. “Aoi and I have plans to go see this stupid zombie movie. He swears to me its good, but I don’t trust his judgment.”

Ruki giggled. “If it’s the new one that just came out, then yeah, good luck.”

“Great.” Uruha rolled his eyes, “Let’s go Rei, I gotta drive you back to the shop to pick up your car.”

“Um, okay,” Reita whispered, “Let me just get my stuff from upstairs.”

“I’ll be waiting outside,” Uruha said as he grabbed his car keys from the coffee table. “See you later Ru. Good luck with your shirt.”

“Thanks. See you later!” Ruki smiled.

As Reita walked slowly up the stairs, he let a little bit of guilt crawl up his spine. It was a harmless joke, and he knew that Ruki would just laugh it off, right? He secretly hoped that he wouldn’t figure out that it was him. The last person to stain his favorite pants was Aoi, so maybe he’ll assume that it was Aoi, considering he had been at Ruki’s house the day prior. Reita quickly grabbed is bag and bass, letting his eyes look towards the laundry room. He swallowed hard and hoped that the damn stain would just disappear. He liked Ruki a lot, and he didn’t want to ruin anything, he was mentally kicking himself for the idiotic prank now.

He jogged quickly down the stairs and gave Ruki a quick hug. “Good luck,” he said as I let a small smile crawl onto his lips.

“Thanks Rei,” Ruki replied. The other could see a hurt look sprawling across his face, but Uruha’s insistent honking drove Reita out of his train of thought.

“I’m going I’m going!” he shouted. “Damn it Uruha!"

"Bye Ru!!!” Reita sprinted out and hopped into his friend’s car playfully hitting him on his arm. “I’m here. Damn.”

“Good,” he snapped. “You took so damn long, were you in there thinking about how much of an ass you were to Ruki?”

Reita sighed heavily, “Sadly. I kind of feel bad about it. I think he was really upset.”

“You think!? I know it’s just a shirt, but that’s his favorite shirt. How would you feel if someone grabbed your favorite noseband and stained it!?”

Reita gasped for a second, “I would murder them!”

“Exactly. You’d be pissed."

"Yeah, but it comes off…I think.” Reita looked down shamefully.

“Like I said earlier, it’s just the fact you did it…”

Uruha had a point. He didn’t mean to make Ruki so upset. He felt like he had just gotten kicked in the stomach. He wanted to go back and apologize, but then he didn’t, because then Ruki might get angry with him and Reita didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship.

“So what do you suggest I do?” he asked Uruha stupidly.

“The obvious thing. Go back and apologize to him."

"B-but…I don’t know what to say…” Reita began.

“I’ll drive you to the shop, you’ll get your car and then you can drive back to Ruki’s house and explain to him what happened,” Uruha gave him a pleasant smile, “Just be honest with him Rei, I believe in you.”

“Deal I suppose,” Reita gave Uruha a half hug, being endlessly thankful for his friend. “I guess I’m going to have to swallow my pride. I’ve never really apologized to anyone before.”

“It’s not that horrible. I’ve seen Aoi do it so many times, I can pretty much read through bullshit, but if you do it from the heart, it’s believable.”

“But it’s different with you and Aoi because you guys are actually dating.” Reita retorted.

"So? An apology is an apology. It doesn’t matter if you’re dating or not.”

Yet again, Uruha 1 and Reita 0.

They got to the car shop and Uruha quickly dropped Reita off. “Good luck,” He said. “Remember, do it from the heart.” Reita could’ve sworn he could see a glint in his friend’s eyes. Did Uruha know about how Reita really felt about Ruki? Reita knew his friend like no other and he was sure Uruha knew him just as well, maybe Reita was better off being honest with Ruki? He was scared of the outcome, but he wanted to take the chance. He got inside his car and sat in there for awhile. The silence was calming, but the loud thump inside his chest was distracting him from thinking. He wanted the apology and _confession_ to be sincere, but at the same time he didn’t want to sound like a cliche idiot. Finally he stuck the keys inside the keyhole and heard the car’s beautiful engine roar. “Good to have you back baby.” he murmured to himself.

The drive to Ruki’s house was silent. Reita made sure to not turn the radio on so it wouldn’t distract him. He didn’t know why he was freaking out so much over speaking to Ruki. They’re fairly close, they considered each other very good friends, but suddenly Reita remebered that he wanted to confess his true feelings to him and that thought alone had him shaking with anxiety.

As Reita pulled up in Ruki’s driveway his heart began to beat faster and faster, his breath immediately hitching. He walked slowly towards his door and knocked once. In a matter of seconds, he heard those familiar footsteps getting closer and closer. "Who is it?“ Ruki’s muffled voice asked. "It’s me,” Reita answered.

“Oh hi Rei! You’re back,” A surprised Ruki greeted him. “Did you forget something?” he asked.

“No, I just…I just need to speak to you.” Reita said earnestly. Ruki shot him a questioning look but let him in anyway.

“Can we sit down?” Reita asked. He could sense Takanori was on edge as well.

They both walked into his living room and sat down on the leather couches that Ruki loved so much. Reita grabbed one of the red pillows that was propped against the side of the couch and hugged it tightly. “Rei what’s going on?” Ruki asked as one eyebrow rose with curiousity, “why are you being so weird?”

Reita sighed exasperatedly, he couldn’t utter words at this point. Then Ruki grabbed his hand and looked deep into his brown eyes. “Rei, stop stalling. What do you need to speak to me about?” he asked in a sweet and tender tone. Reita wanted to stifle his racing thoughts and tell him, but it’s as if though someone had pressed the mute button on his body. “R-Ru…I” he began. “I-I’m sorry about your sh-shirt.” Letting out those words was almost painful. He knew that Ruki was probably thinking that he was overreacting, but he didn’t know the severity of this issue.

“So, you’re saying you came all this way here to tell me you’re sorry about my shirt?” Ruki laughed lightly, “Oh, you’re amusing Rei.”

“N-no, Ruki, I’m not done…” he said. Eyes looking down as a sigh escaped his mouth, “I’m saying sorry because, well because, I-I did…it.”

Ruki’s nose flared and his lips curled into a snarl. “Y-you! You stained my favorite shirt! Reita! How dare you! You know how much I love that shirt! Why would you?!”

“I know! I know! And you don’t know how sorry I am! I thought it was going to be harmless and I thought you weren’t going to get this upset! I’m so sorry Ruki!” Reita pleaded. Ruki crossed his arms in front of his chest and didn’t even bother to make eye contact with him anymore. “Ru…I…I’m sorry,” the other continued to apologize, “Please forgive me.”

Ruki sighed and looked at him again. “But my question is why? why did you do it?”

Reita’s heart started beating ridiculously fast and his stomach started flipping. “I-I-I....’ he stuttered.

"Yeah, you, why did you do it?” Ruki asked again.

“I-I-I did it because, Ruki, I…like you…” Reita trailed off. Ruki’s eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped.

“What did you just say?”

Reita quickly looked away from him and sighed. “I said I like you Ruki, maybe even pushing love.”

“Reita, are you listening to yourself right now?” Ruki asked. “Are you saying that just because you feel it’s the right thing to say?”

Reita looked up at him. “What? Why in the hell would I lie about something like this? Are you disgusted with me?”

Ruki glared at him, “And why in the hell would you think I would be disgusted with you? Do you even care to hear what I have to say?!”

“Well what exactly do you have to say Ru?! I bet it’s nothing good, right?” Ruki was fuming at this point. This was perhaps the most angry Reita had ever seen him.

“Nothing good? So maybe me saying that I may or may not like you too is nothing good, eh?”

Reita’s heart stopped for a second as he looked back at Ruki, “What did you just say?” he asked, suddenly gaining interest in what the other man was shouting.

“You fucking heard me.” Ruki barked.

“No, I don’t think I heard you right,” Reita said as a teasing smile crept up on his lips. “Did Ruki "I have no feelings for anyone” just say that he may or may not like me?“

"Reita, stop yourself.” Ruki warned.

“No, I don’t think I can now that I know this information.” he deviously smiled. Ruki shot him an evil look.

“You’re an asshole.” He muttered.

“But an asshole that you may or may not like,” Reita shot him back a grin. “Do you or do you not? I told you I like you…”

Ruki rolled his eyes, “I like how you come to my house like a lost puppy seeking comfort and now you feel like you’re the owner,” he grimaced. “But if it makes the puppy feel any better, no, I don’t like you Reita, I fucking love you.”

Reita smiled whole-heartedly as he let those words resonate a bit in his mind. Had Ruki just confessed to him as well? Was this real? he asked himself. “Are you sure?” he couldn’t help but ask. Ruki nodded sheepishly. “How come you never told me anything either?”

“I was just afraid you wouldn’t feel the same way. That’s always been my biggest struggle with you Ruki. Maybe that’s why I pick on you, that was my only resort when we were in elementary school.”

“I guess old habits die hard?” Ruki whispered, “I just…I’ve liked you for so long. And you always seemed so uninterested in anything regarding me. You’re always with Uruha, and I know he’s your best friend, but now he’s dating Aoi and maybe I’ll finally get to spend sometime with just you.”

“I don’t know why you would feel that way, I’ve always wanted to interact with you,” Reita replied with a shy smile, “I guess I just didn’t try hard enough.”

“Or you’re just an idiot,” Ruki laughed.

“Yeah that too.”

“Do you want to start over?” Reita asked.

“We don’t’ have to start over.” Ruki smiled.

“But, I’d like to.” the other smirked.

“Okay then, hello, I’m Ruki, what is your name?” Reita laughed delightedly. “Not that far back! Just to today.”

“My name is Ruki and I love Reita."

"Mm, I like the sound of that,” Reita smiled impishly and planted a small yet affectionate kiss on Ruki’s lips. He felt brave in that moment, he felt as if though Ruki had let his guard down and he could finally let his friend know just how much he cared for him. “You don’t know for how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Reita whispered against Ruki’s mouth.

“You don’t know how badly I’ve wanted you to do it,” Ruki agreed.

“Now I see what kinds of things my foolery gets me into."

"So are you gonna stop?” Ruki asked.

“Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> another old fic~ like...from 2010...O_o


End file.
